


you're my only virtue

by secretlyhokage



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, also it's implied morning after, be kind to me, nothing heavy they're just sweet cuddlin, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyhokage/pseuds/secretlyhokage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he loves her, adrien thinks. he loves her so, so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my only virtue

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic and the first (second?? does tumblr count??) time I actually uploaded. im a lil frightened but I hope u like the baby children I attempted to write

There are certain things Adrien adores. coffee in the morning, the huff of cold air on the first day of winter, Nino's worn headphones, the coziness of the blue scarf, and a billion more other things Adrien loves on earth. Of course, there's Plagg; the kwami who wormed itself into Adrien's heart, and dare he say it, Adrien's love life. (a tale for another day.)

There's another thing he adores. The clumsiness of Marinette. the flecks of lighter skin sprinkled like sugar on Marinette's nose. The architecture of Marinette's bedroom. Marinette's pink fashion journal. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He loves her, Adrien thinks. He loves her so much. 

And this is why he's in a bed he's unfamiliar in. The pink stuffies beside Adrien is quite frightening, but he's pleased to say it got pushed off the bed in the middle. Her warm skin was brushing against his chest, everything soft and milky. 

The morning was breaking through the trap window, and Adrien thought bitterly that he had to leave soon. Soon enough to leave without Marinette seeing his true face, and soon enough so it doesn't look suspicious sneaking out of her balcony. The night before was adventurous, to say at the least. Adrien flushed, his face turning bright red. Yet, with a small smile on his face, it was the best night he ever encountered. Starting with a movie, it quickly heated until... until they were in bed together, with no clothes being a barrier between the two lovers. 

Lovers, Adrien thinks with red cheeks. He would never stop getting excited when he hears the term, no matter how cheesy it may seem. Marinette and Chat Noir were in a relationship, but they aren't boy/girl friends. They weren't public about it, and they were sure as hell nobody would ever know. Thus, Marinette concluded after one round of long 3am talks about relationships, that Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng were not boyfriend and girlfriend, they were lovers who loved. 

Adrien got lost half way when she was talking, but it didn't matter. He heard lovers and picked up the term, drunk and intoxicated with love. 

"Well aren't you up early, kitty?" 

The voice shook Adrien out of his thoughts, and the hoarse voice next to him made Adrien's heart flutter. He can feel Marinette smile, and that was only because she was wrapped around him like a snake, and her mouth was conveniently lying on top of his arm. "Basking in the sunlight feels amazing," Chat replied, sinking his face to Marinette's mess of hair. "You should try it sometime."

She mocked gasp, but it didn't stop her from intertwining her fingers into his hand. Marinette's hands were soft and surprisingly calloused, but small and delicate. Years of sewing gave her unintentional scars, and Adrien took it as an opportunity to kiss them. Kiss them all. "Not only up early, but snippy as well?" She said, laughter creeping into her voice. "Unfortunate me."

"Oh please," Adrien said, his mouth turning into a grin as well. "Last night was purr-fect!" This made Marinette shush, and her skin warmer. Adrien almost forgot that they were both bare underneath Marinette's comforter and it also made him flush. "Last night was fun," she concluded, her voice firm and confident. 

Adrien gleamed with happiness when Marinette whispered the words. It blew and blew inside of him, and the memories and thoughts in his brain were endless, and it was all because of a girl. A girl he loves and care for so deeply, a girl who he is wrapped with as of the moment. A girl he is proud to call his lady. 

"I love you," he says, and he fills it with every drop of honesty he has. Adrien is scared it isn't enough, but he continues. "I love you so, so, much."

He can feel Marinette's breathing stop, and suddenly all Adrien wants to do is to flip her around, so he can see her wonderful electric blue orbs. He wants nothing but to do that, for her to absorb who Chat Noir really is underneath the mask. 

"And I love you too," Marinette replies, and Adrien can feel something. he isn't sure what it is, but it's close to something Adrien felt when he confessed his love. "I love you so, so, much."

And when the light fills the room, they make no movement to change. Their hands are interlocked and their minds are connected, and Adrien hopes that Marinette knows that her saying she loves him is number one on the certain things he adores.


End file.
